Street Justice: Suprises
by Tidia
Summary: It's Grady's birthday and things do not go as planned. This is an old fic that I am posting here for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

by Tidia

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me they belong to Stephen Cannell.  
>Spoilers: Circle of Death<p>

Another glance at the clock told Grady it was five in the morning. He had been tossing and turning with the hope he could quiet his mind and get back to sleep, however it had been impossible. The events of two weeks ago still played over in his mind.

The owner of Chan's Dojo, where Grady worked part time when not at Malloy's Bar had arranged an exhibition match between Chan's and another local martial arts school. The owners considered it a win/win situation as it would provide interest in martial arts and hence lead to new students for both schools. Grady had been asked to participate, but he had hesitated. After the Circle of Death, he did not like to fight in front of an audience.

After he had escaped Vietnam he ended up in Hong Kong. It was there he and his best friend met Nigel. Nigel had promised them money for a karate exhibition. Little had they known that it wasn't an exhibition, but a fight to the death. They had been branded with a circle under their feet and then forced to fight. Grady had been forced to kill his best friend or his best friend would have killed him. Grady could still hear the bloodthirsty crowd proclaiming him champion.

Recently, he had the chance to avenge the needless death. Nigel came into his life again, and Grady went after him. The crowd attending the Circle of Death matches was still the same, goading him as he held the life of the current champion in his hands. Grady let him live so that he could go after Nigel. Nigel he wanted to kill, but "B" had convinced him to let the law handle it. The Circle of Death was over finally.

Grady relented and agreed to participate after Chan's owner convinced him it was harmless fun, and no one would get hurt. He also wanted to be there for is students who would also be involved in the exhibition.

Grady was warming up, preparing for his exhibition fight, which was next.

"Grady! Over here!" Malloy shouted, waving to catch Grady's attention.

Grady looked over and saw B, Malloy and Miguel all taking a seat in the bleachers that had been set up in the Dojo. He waved a quick hello, and smiled. He was lucky to have friends like these. Sounds of someone grunting broke his reverie.

His opponent was also warming up. He looked over his competition. Derek was also a black belt and had been teaching at Power Martial Arts Studio for 2 years. He was about 6 feet, wiry with jet black hair. Grady looked into Derek's eyes and saw the other fighter was going to take this fight seriously. He shook his head, he was getting the guy who was out to prove something.

The referee was beckoning them both forward. He went over the rules, and gave them both a pat on the back, "Remember it's only an exhibition."

Grady bowed to honor his opponent. Derek remained standing,

"I am going to kill you, Jamieson," Derek said in a harsh whisper and started to attack. A kick landed directly in Grady's chest throwing him back. The crowd gasped.

"What is your problem, Derek?" Grady replied sucking in a deep breath.

"My problem is you!" Derek attacked again.

Adam was up and making his way down to the arena as soon as he saw Grady get hit. _Something was wrong._ He saw Grady was now successfully defending himself. By the time he got to the arena floor, blood had been drawn on both sides. Grady's opponent had a spilt lip and blood coming from a cut over his left eye. Grady had a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Legs and arms kept flying. Grady got a kick in sending his opponent into the bleachers. Adam went to restrain Grady.

"B, the guy wants to kill me. Let me go," Grady said trying to break Adam's hold.

Grady's opponent got up and saw everyone looking at him. "You raped and killed my sister! This is not over yet!" Derek stumbled out, pushing people out of his way and escaped to the street.

Grady went slack in Adam's arms.

Finally giving up on sleep, Grady arose from his bed, a groan escaping as his ribs protested the sudden movement. They had only been bruised, but Adam insisted that he go to the hospital after he had passed out. It had only been for a second and from the adrenaline rush, but B and Malloy were worried. While the emergency room doctor was checking him out, B had made a phone call to Lieutenant Pine to find out information on Derek. Derek and his sister, Lilly, had been runaways, throw away kids like Grady himself. Lilly had been found raped and murdered just as Derek had said. B questioned Grady, and was visibly relieved when Grady told him that he wasn't even in the state when the incident happened. Ever since the Circle of Death, Grady knew B was finding it hard to discover who exactly Grady was, B had accepted him. However, on some level B saw an innocent 8 year old boy, but life had taken away Grady's innocence. Grady had been on the East Coast looking for Harden, the man who took away Grady's innocence. Harden was the man who had led the Viet Cong to the village where his parents were missionaries. They had been killed along with the other villagers. He had discovered that Harden was on the East Coast, and in between looking for him Mr. Waverly, the owner of a lumberyard, had Grady do some odd jobs. Luckily, he still kept in touch with him, so he had an alibi.

Since it was still early Grady decided to do some katas to try to focus his mind. Martial arts had always given him peace of mind and the feeling he could handle anything. What would his missionary parents think of their son now? He had killed people with his bare hands. He looked over at the picture of his mom, looking at him with disapproving eyes. He had seen that same look in B's eyes, too when Grady broke or bent the law.

He couldn't blame his friends, B, Malloy and Miguel, looking at him in fear on occasion. Fear of what he could do. He had done what he had done in the past because it had been a matter of survival. Some of what he had done still ate as his conscience.

B kept telling him to have the police handle this Derek matter. Malloy kept hoping Derek had left town. After all it had been two weeks and no one had seen or heard from Derek. Another glance at the clock told him it was only 7am. Malloy wasn't getting in until 10 am. Deciding a jog is was what he needed; he went out and greeted the day.

Malloy had decided to come in early. The door was locked, which meant Grady was either still sleeping or had gone out. A quick knock on his door with no answer meant the latter. She was counting on some privacy. After all she had to plan Grady's birthday party. Granted he knew they (Miguel, Adam and herself) were going to take him out for dinner, but he didn't know the gift they had purchased for him.

Miguel had found out Grady knew how to play the guitar. So, they all decided a guitar would make a great gift. Malloy was happy since it had nothing to do with violence that seemed to surround Grady. Thankfully, he had not raped and murdered that girl. She knew he had a dark side and was capable of killing; she stopped her mind from going down that route. Beaudreux had told her about the Circle of Death.

This was also the same Grady who on many occasions had fiercely protected her and had been a true friend.

She had the present wrapped, hidden and reservations made at Grady's favorite restaurant by 10 am. Grady had still not returned.

The door opened and Adam entered, "Everything set for tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Reservations are made and the gift is safely hidden."

"By the way, where is Grady? Still sleeping?" Adam asked as he walked behind the bar to get a cup of coffee.

"No, I came in early and he wasn't here," she answered. "He probably went to the dojo." Malloy added, seeing Adam's worried expression.

"For god's sake there is someone after him and he has bruised ribs. What does he think he is doing?"

"Going out for a run," Grady answered upon entering the bar.

"You know they still haven't found that guy yet."

"I know. Don't worry, B. I can take care of myself," Grady said stretching out, his arm quickly going to his ribs.

"Yeah, I can see that," Adam smirked. "Hey, Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Grady," Malloy said kissing him on the cheek.

Grady blushed, he had forgotten today was his birthday. He was not used to celebrating it, in fact other than when his parents were alive, there had been no celebrations. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, of course we are!" Malloy said cheerily.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Part 2

Dinner was at a small restaurant in Little Saigon. Miguel, Adam, and Malloy were telling humorous stories. The candlelight flickered, momentarily pausing on Grady's face. Adam had to remind himself Grady was not a boy. He was a man. He had missed years of Grady's birthdays, and at times like this he wished he could have changed the past-found Grady earlier and saved him from his hard life.

Grady had ordered the dinner speaking Vietnamese to the waiter. His face animated as a private joke passed between him and the waiter. Adam knew Grady was more comfortable in Little Saigon than any where else. He grew up in Vietnam; he understood their rules, which were based on honor and respect. Unfortunately, most of the times, Grady did not follow the same rules that Adam lived by.

After dinner it was decided to go back to the bar for a drink before calling it a night. Malloy had closed the bar for the night. Wednesday nights were usually slow anyway, and this was a private celebration. Plus they still had to give Grady his present. _Grady was going to be surprised_, thought Adam.

Everything happened so fast. Malloy barely finished opening the bar door when she was pulled further inside, spun around and pinned in place by an arm around her neck.

"Don't think that I won't kill her. I have nothing to lose," Derek threatened.

"He didn't do it, man. He wasn't even in town," Miguel said, trying to intervene.

"I don't believe you. When my sister died, the last word she said was 'Grady,'" Derek said gesturing for Miguel and Adam to take a seat.

"Tie them up-tight," he told Grady. "You know I met you once. You saved a friend of mine from being killed by a gang. My sister thought you were a god. I guess you took advantage of that. I SAID TIGHT!" Derek shouted.

Grady continued to tie up Adam. "It wasn't me. I wasn't in town. I was on the East Coast following my demons."

Derek roughly shoved Malloy into a chair, "tie her up too."

"Let them go, they have nothing to do with this," Grady tried another tactic.

"I want witnesses, so when you tell the truth, they are here to hear it." Derek looked over at Grady's friends adding almost sadly, "plus, you're lucky. You are going to have people that will actually care if you are dead." When he turned away from the others, his eyes were cold and his voice held nothing but anger. "Ready to die?"

"Not today, but you are in a rush to," Grady answered as Derek circled him.

Grady easily blocked the first few punches and kicks. Derek was becoming aggravated. Grady didn't want to hurt Derek, but Derek was an exceptional fighter. Exhaustion would eventually set in and Grady knew he would make mistake.

Adam strained against his bonds.

"Miguel, turn your chair around, and see if you can untie the knot."

"Beaudreux, who do you think I am MacGyver? Grady is holding his own..."

"Miguel, would you just try. It's when they are done that I am worried about."

"Derek, I didn't even know your sister! You got the wrong man!" Grady yelled at Derek, pushing him into a table.

Derek was past the point of reasoning. He grabbed the present that was on top of the bar. Using it as a bat, he swung out, hitting Grady in the ribs.

"Enough is enough," Grady said angrily, knowing that he had at least one broken rib now. He propelled himself toward Derek and pinned him down. Grady's leg was over Derek's neck with each tightening of Grady's thigh muscles-Derek gasped.

"Grady," Adam said coming up behind Grady.

"B, he wants to finish this. He doesn't want to listen," Grady tightened the hold yet again.

"Derek, I am a police detective. What Grady is telling you is the truth. He didn't do it. He has an alibi that checks out."

Derek's face was red; he looked at Grady and Adam.

"Let him up, Grady," Adam placed a hand on Grady's shoulder.

"Is he going to listen?"

Derek blinked in response and Grady released his hold. Derek began taking deep breaths of air.

Adam sat down next to him. "Do you understand he didn't do it?"

"Yeah, I get it. I have been living my life since that day to find him and kill him. Do you know how hard it is to let go?" Derek stated, staring straight ahead.

"I've had some experience," Adam thought about Grady's quest for Harden that ended up bringing them together.

"So are you going to take me to jail?" Derek said gesturing towards the police that had entered.

"Well, I think we can arrange something," Adam said.

Grady untied Miguel and Malloy. Malloy hugged him fiercely, relief washing through her.

"Ouch, not so tight, Malloy," Grady said as his ribs protested the hug. "By the way thanks for the guitar," he said giving a hi-five to Miguel.

"Oh no the guitar!" Malloy saw the crumpled present.

Police came through the door. A disturbance had been reported by one of the neighbors.

Grady looked around at the destruction he had partly caused. "You guys really know how to throw a party." He grinned

EPILOGUE

Grady didn't press charges against Derek. Malloy and Adam followed suit. Derek was asked to clean the bar and restore it to its previous condition. Adam told Derek he would keep his sister's case open. Derek was happy for the assistance; especially after all he had put them through.

"Jamieson, I heard I ruined your birthday," Derek said when he came in to say goodbye to everyone. He was starting a new life in a difference place. It was time he moved on and let his sister go.

"I wouldn't say ruin," Grady answered smiling, "destroyed, on the other hand, sounds right."

Derek looked at Grady sheepishly. "Well I'm sorry. I know your friends bought you a guitar and I hope this makes up for it," Derek said handing Grady a guitar. "It's probably not as good as the one your friends bought you, but the pawn shop said it was like new..."

Adam and Malloy had crowded around Grady and Derek.

"Thanks man, you didn't have to do this." Grady handled the guitar with awe.

"Well, it was the least I could do after breaking the last one."

"Good luck Derek," Adam said shaking Derek's hand.

"Thanks," he said before heading out.

"So are you just going to stare at it?" Malloy said playfully.

"Maybe," Grady stated, "just for awhile."


End file.
